Heels Over Head Contest
by Kaleidoscope of Colors
Summary: Apps Closed! Winners are...Check out Chappy 2 to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Okay, lemme just tell you...this is yet ANOTHER OC story! I know, I do so many, then never work on them. But I just want to explain, not only am I really busy with school (7:00AM-3:00PM), then homework (3:00PM-5:00PM), then play rehearsals (5:00PM-9:00PM), buuuut, I also like to dabble in story topics. So, you could say, I'm a dabbler. lol. Okay so, this story is about Four girls that once dated Big Time Rush while they were in Minnesota, but left a year before they did, to become a pop band with Hawk Records, and the boys didn't find out until they went to a party and someone else told them. Based on the song Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls. Okay, now form time.

Name (Full name):

Nicknames:

Age/Birthday:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Body Type (Height weight etc.):

Likes*:

Dislikes:

Fave Color (for personal items):

Style:

Do they wear makeup? If so, How much?

Ex BF (Fave BTR boy. soon will be normal BF)**:

Jealousy BF (person you are currently dating, but soon to break up with.)***:

History:

Family:

Other?:

*: I count Hobbies along with Likes.

**: KENDALL IS OFF LIMITS! for this story anyway.

***: Can't be a BTR boy! Or Sam Earle (K.C.: Degrassi.).

Name (Full name): Hayden Tatum Parker

Nicknames: Hay, Hayze, Tate

Age/Birthday: 16/May 14 1994

Hair Color: Dark brunette with blonde tips.

Eye Color: Deep blue with ligher blue specks

Body Type (Height weight etc.): She has an hourglass figure which didn't seem to grow in until Ninth grade. Her breasts are pretty big, and she is reffered to as a 'sex icon'.

Skin Tone: Her skin tone is a sun kissed tan, thanks to California.

Likes: Singing, hockey, figure skating, reading, skateboarding, writing poetry.

Dislikes: Preps/bitches, Smokers/druggies, people who use her for sex.

Fave Color (for personal items): Turquoise or Hot Pink or Lime Green

Style: LOVES PASTRY SHOES (owns EVERY SET EVER MADE!), Skinny jeans, David And Golieth Shirts, colored skinny jeans, anything from Rue 21.

Do they wear make up? If so, How Much?: She wears lots of eyeliner and mascara, and occaisionally some dessert flavored lip gloss.

Ex BF (Fave BTR boy. soon will be normal BF): KENDALL!

Jealousy BF (person you are currently dating, but soon to break up with.): Sam Earle

History: She was born in St. Paul, Minnesota, then moved to Sacred Heart, Minnesota (where the BTR boys lived) in the fourth grade. Her and Kendall tended to but heads for a while do to their leadership differences. Eventually, they put aside their differences in sixth grade when their hockey teams became a co-ed. Their friendship gained, and in the 8th grade, they began dating. They dated for a good two years, then she left in the middle of tenth grade, to Hollywood, without telling Kendall.

Family: Mother~ Katrina Parker

Father~ David Parker

Older Brother~ Matthew Parker (25)

Younger Sister~ Scarlett Parker (13)

Other?: She has a Marilyn Munroe beauty mark, a nose ring (stud), and a bellybutton piercing, as well as three ear lobe piercings, and a cartiladge.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY YA'LL! I know I know, this contest was ended REALLY quickly! It's cause...I have nothing better to do, and I'm really excited, and I didn't want to make it harder on myself becaus (clichè answer) ALL OF THE OCs WERE AMAZING! NO LIE! It's so hard for me to pick just three! OKAY! NOW! WINNERS ARE... (drum rollllll)

**TakeItOffGlitter** with her character **Isabelle "Ella" Marie Crawford** for **James**.

**Nobody Else Just Me **with her character **Charlotte "Charlie" Seth Matthews** for **Carlos**.

aaaaannnnndddddd...

**brigleehenderson** with her character **Briana "Dani" Danielle Schwartz** for **Logan.**

Okay, so sorry to all who didn't make it. I really honestly loved every single OC submitted. But I could only pick 3.

So, other things, the girls' band's name is..."Heels Over Head"! Wow. Shocker. I know. :P

But! It will come in handy in later chapters. (Psst. Spoiler alert! BTR does a little battle with HOH... All leads back to the song, Heels Over Head...)


End file.
